


All day with Stakar

by urenogoodtomedead



Series: Little Blue Sky [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Classifications, Daddy Stakar, Diapers, Little Yondu, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urenogoodtomedead/pseuds/urenogoodtomedead
Summary: Today Stakar have Yondu for him all day. So now daddy Stakar wants his litttle to have fun





	All day with Stakar

The day before Yondu had slept on Stakar's ship, after all, Stakar had talked with Kraglin and Peter saying that he wanted to spend time with Yondu, after some arguments they ended up accepting, probably cause nobody wants to stay on the bad side of Stakar and it was better to accept before he really got angry.

Yondu was lying on Stakar's bed sleeping quietly until he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he heard Stakar's voice waking him up, it only made Yondu mutter under his breath and turn away, trying to sleep more, but Stakar knew that he had to wake the puppy, there was a lot of what they were going to do today and Stakar's instincts made him want to show everyone that Yondu was his cub, that is, he put his hands under Yondu's arms and pull him close saying " It's time to wake up ... " But Yondu did not respond, he just mumbled and closed his eyes, it had been a few months since the people Yondu knew find out that he was a little, meaning Yondu was much more accustomed to being treated like a little now, but not by everyone "Puppy ..." Stakar called again, his voice was always a bit harsh, but after he discovered that Yondu is a little he tried to speak with a tonality more calmly, he get up, making Yondu stand on his lap and that made the Centaurian finally open his eyes and grumble again "I know you want to sleep, but I have things to do and this afternoon we're going to a planet and ..." Stakar explained while he put Yondu on the bed.

"It's too early ..." Yondu grunted, scratching his right eye "Why don't you go and do what you have to do and let me sleep? "

"I can't leave you alone. "Stakar said while choosing Yondu's clothes

"It's not like I've never been alone before. "

"Yes, but that has changed, I will never leave you alone anymore." He said again approaching Yondu "Lift your arms. "

"Uhnm... "As soon as Yondu lifted his arms Stakar removed his pajama shirt and helped him put on another shirt, it was a very comfortable shirt with the Ravagers symbol and the middle Stakar's wings symbol, in the middle of the symbol.

"Lay down ..." Stakar asked and Yondu lay down, Stakar removed Yondu's pants, checked his diaper, Yondu's diaper wasn't too wet, but it was better to change, after all, he didn't want Yondu in a bad mood today, Stakar changed the little's diaper and then helped him with his socks and a new pair of pants "Are you hungry already? "The oldest man asked, but just heard Yondu muttering again, apparently lying down had made Yondu think he could go back to sleep, and that made Stakar take a deep breath, concentrate and hold Yondu again, lifting him from the bed " Yondu, you can sleep more later. "He said, but Yondu didn't answer just wrapped his arms around Stakar's neck and taked deeply breath, Yondu just wanted to continue sleeping, he didn't understand why he had to wake up, but he better just start wake and walking if he didn't want Stakar to carry him around.

"Okay, I'm awake, put me down," he muttered, pushing Stakar's shoulders now and it only made Stakar laugh and put the puppy on the ground.

They were approaching the door and Stakar held Yondu's hand, the Centaurian grumbled but didn't pull his hand awa, after all, he liked to stay near Stakar, Stakar was the person who freed him, who saved him and Yondu always followed him like a Duck's cub before, now that he was out of his medicines and with his little free mind, he would follow Stakar much more now, both leave the room and Stakar took them to the ship's kitchen, Yondu looked around, it've being a long time ago the last time he was here, he hoped the food would still be good, Stakar took him to a table and Yondu sat down

"You wait here while I get our food."

Yondu didn't care about that, on the contrary, it was less job to him and Yondu had to finish waking up, he grunted and lay his head on the table watching as Stakar picked up the food.

When Stakar came back he put a plate of food in front of Yondu who would only grumble again, but when Stakar sat down he pulled Yondu into his lap and that made Yondu immediately look at everyone present, he wasn't much in the mood for affection in public, but people didn't stare, no member of Stakar's crew was staring or even looking at what was happening.

Stakar grabbed some food with the spoon and ate, then he got some food again only this time he stopped the spoon in front of Yondu's mouth and then the Centaurian noticed what was happening, they were going to share a plate , the amount of food visibly went to two people, but Yondu looked away and snarled, in the end that only made Stakar smile again "Open puppy." He said, holding the spoon until Yondu opened his mouth, closing and eating the food, they continued like this until the food was over, Stakar ate and then fed Yondu, slowly the Centaurian seemed to grow tired, so he laid his head on Stakar's shoulder and relaxed, when Stakar finished eating he got up and carried Yondu to the bridge , he had work to do.

Arriving at the Bridge he placed Yondu in the captain's chair and began to give orders.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Smoolll chaaap


End file.
